Enemies
All enemies currently in game. Woods (Area 1) Slimey Slimo Slimer Slimbo Rage Slime All enemies here take double damage from fire (dealt by Fire Tinged Sword when equipped). All enemies here have a 0.005% chance of dropping a Taunt skillbook when killed. Dead Forest (Area 2) Cubo Cubi Cubar Cubomon Cupiss All enemies here take double damage from fire (dealt by Fire Tinged Sword when equipped). All enemies here have a 0.005% chance of dropping an AoE Heal Skillbook when killed. Graveyard Entrance (Area 3) Skeleton Warrior Skeleton Archer All enemies here have a 0.01% chance to drop a Maddening Scroll when killed. Lord's Grave (Area 4) Skeleton Warrior Skeleton Mage All enemies here have a 0.01% chance to drop a Maddening Scroll when killed. Goblin Gardens (Area 5) Lesser Goblin Rogue Lesser Goblin Archer All enemies here have a 0.02% chance to drop a Healing Potion when killed. Path to Eternity (Area 6) Lesser Goblin Warrior Lesser Goblin Archer All enemies here have a 0.02% chance to drop a Healing Potion when killed. Desert (Area 7) Red Scorpion Black Scorpion All enemies here have a 0.005% chance of dropping a Heal Propagation Skillbook when killed. Outpost (Area 8) White Scorpion Sandworm All enemies here have a 0.005% chance of dropping a Heal Propagation Skillbook when killed. Sewers (Area 9) Red Spider - HP: 12. Attack: 8. XP: 2. Brown Mouse - HP: 25. Attack: 8. XP: 2. All enemies here have a 0.005% chance of dropping a Transparent Sword when killed. Pabulum Pit (Area 10) Black Spider - HP: 14. Attack: 12. XP: 2. White Mouse - HP: 20. Attack: 8. XP: 2. All enemies here have a 0.005% chance of dropping a Transparent Sword when killed. Abandoned Village (Area 11) Black Bird - HP: 70. Attack: 20. XP: 5. Blue Bird - HP: 40. Attack: 25. XP: 5. White Bird - HP: 50. Attack: 21. XP: 5. Abandoned Mountains (Area 12) Black Wolf - HP: 150. Attack: 21. XP: 7. Gray Wolf - HP: 100. Attack: 17. XP: 7. Brown Wolf - HP: 75. Attack: 21. XP: 7. Crypt (Raid 1) Skeleton Skeletor (boss) Gardens of Eternity (Raid 2) High Goblin Warrior - HP: 900. Attack: 45. XP: 20. High Goblin Archer - HP: 500. Attack: 45. XP: 20. Special: Ranged. High Priest (boss) (largest goblin in raid) - HP: 4500. Attack: 0. XP: 500. Special: AoE mist, deals 12 damage every 0.5 seconds (no normal attack, which is why attack is 0). Dragonling (boss) - HP: 7000. Attack: 390. XP: 500. Special: AoE Fire breath, dealing 50 damage. Dragonling's special deals fire damage. High Priest drops: Sacred Amulet (95%)/Sabre of Sacrifice (5%). Dragonling drops: Dragonling Scale Armor (95%)/Solidified Dragon Remains (4%)/Fire Tinged Sword (1%). Dawn Fortress Throne Room (Raid 3) Brother 1 (boss) (Red knight) - HP: 10,000. Attack: 350. XP: 500. Special: AoE Earth Shatter, every 10 seconds, dealing 70 damage (5 times). Brother 2 (boss) (Silver knight) - HP: 10,000. Attack: 350. XP: 500. Special: AoE Earth Shatter, every 10 seconds, dealing 70 damage (5 times). Brother 3 (boss) (Yellow knight) - HP: 13.000. Attack: 350. XP: 500. Brother 1 drops: Bronze armor (100%). Brother 2 drops: Solidified Dragon Remains (1%) Brother 3 drops: Solidified Dragon Remains (1%) Mountain Refuge (Raid 4) Earth Elemental (boss) - HP: 15,000. Attack: 600. XP: 500. Special: Uses Ground Slam every 10 seconds, dealing 1000 damage. Ice Elemental (boss) - HP: 15,000. Attack: 300. XP: 500. Special - Uses Ice Shards every 10 seconds, dealing 360 damage (5 times). Lava Elemental (boss) - HP: 15,000. Attack: 300. XP: 500. Special - Uses AoE Magma every 10 seconds, dealing 1800 damage over 60 seconds. (CAN stack.) Metal Elemental (boss) - HP: 20,000. Attack: 300. XP: 500. Special - Can use every special used by the previous elementals every 15 seconds. Ice Elemental takes double damage from fire (dealt by Fire Tinged Sword when equipped), takes 70% less damage from ice, and deals ice damage with its special. Lava elemental deals fire damage with its special. Earth elemental deals earth damage with its special. Metal elemental has all specials the previous ones do, so it can deal all 3 elemental damage types. Earth Elemental drops: Cleave Skillbook (30%). Ice Elemental drops: Critical Strike Skillbook (30%). Lava Elemental drops: Glass Sword (30%). Metal Elemental drops: Club (50%)/Glass Armor (49%)/Mystery Heart (1%).